


say hell yeah

by cuddlylouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, I dont know what to tag, M/M, first one shot eVER, larry stylinson - Freeform, maybe this is a drabble, shower scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlylouis/pseuds/cuddlylouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis likes to sing in the shower and harry likes to sing along</p>
            </blockquote>





	say hell yeah

**Author's Note:**

> please give me feedback because this is my first ever one direction drabble ever i'm terrified

Waking up to steam curling under the shower door and music vibrating the flat was nothing new to Harry. Louis screeching his name was defiently different. He dove out of the bed and sprinted into the steamy bathroom. Practically twisting his ankle on a pair of discarded pajama pants and falling face first into the toilet in the process. Louis had his tiny head poking out the shower door. "Hi morning can you please change the song? I don't want to get your iPod all wet again" he screamed over gangam style. Harry tried his best to glare at him but his fringe plastered down to his forehead and skin pink all over from the hot water made it hard. And the fact that naked and wet and dancing. And he maybe wanted to lick up the water that was collecting in the hollows of his collarbones. "Why does my iPod have gangam style on it anyway?" He moved to the next song and lowered the volume, "And Katy Perry?"

"I put a bit of Beyoncé on there too… And I dropped mine yesterday by accident?"  
Harry sighed fondly and began to pile Louis abandoned pajamas in the dirty clothes basket. When he turned back toward the shower, Louis had his bum pressed against the shower glass and was grinding back against it. His grin was too big for his face and his eyes crunched up in the corners as he looked back over his shoulder toward Harry. Harry responded by putting both hands behind his head and humping the air toward Louis a few times before turning around and putting on a headband. He was brushing his teeth at the sink when Louis favorite song came through the speakers. "Aw yeah" he yelled and thrashed wildly in the showers stream. 'If you feel it say hell yeah' Will I Am sang "Hell yeah!" Louis yelled entirely too loud for their paper thin flat walls. Harry sang the lines Louis designated with Eva Simons while Louis sang all of Will I Am's parts while they finished getting ready in the bathroom.

He knows most people wouldn't like getting woken up every day by terrible pop music rocking their flat, loud enough to get them evicted probably, accompanied by a tiny boy singing until his throat was raw and dancing until shampoo ran in his eyes and he had to get out and have Harry help him stop the stinging. But he couldn't imagine a better way to start the day than singing along with his boyfriend and watching his arse shake to the beat. Plus the naked cuddling that came after showering made up for the pounding in his head and Justin Bieber songs stuck in his head for hours after.


End file.
